All Monsters Attack
}} Maron Films |rating =Not Rated |budget =¥???,???,??? |gross =¥260,000,000 |runtime =70 minutes 69 minutes |designs =AllKaijuGoji, AllKaijuMinira, ShodaiGabara, AllKaijuKama, ShodaiHitokui }} All Monsters Attack (ゴジラ•ミニラ•ガバラ オール 怪獣大進撃 , Gojira Minira Gabara: Ōru Kaijū Daishingeki, lit. Godzilla, Minilla, Gabara: All Monsters Attack) is a 1969 produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the tenth installment in the Godzilla series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 20, 1969. Plot Ichiro Miki is a highly imaginative but lonely latchkey kid growing up in urban Tokyo. Every day he comes home to his family's empty apartment. His only friends are a toymaker named Shinpei Inami and a young girl named Sachiko. Every day after school, Ichiro is terrorized by a gang of bullies led by a child named Gabara. To escape his loneliness, Ichiro fantasizes about visiting Monster Island, where he befriends Minilla, the son of Godzilla, who has the inexplicable power to change his size and speak English. During these daydreams, Ichiro watches as Minilla deals with his own bully, a monster also named Gabara. It is through these fantasies that he learns how to face his fears and fight back. These lessons also grant him the courage to outwit two bumbling bank robbers, as well as have the guts to stand up to Gabara and his gang in a final confrontation. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (SoshingekiGoji) *Minilla (ShodaiMinira) *Gabara *Kamacuras (ShodaiKama) *Maneater *Anguirus (Stock Footage) *Gorosaurus (Stock Footage) *Manda (Stock Footage) *Kumonga (Stock Footage) *Giant Condor (Stock Footage) *Ebirah (Stock Footage) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Red Bamboo Fighter Jet *UNSC Moon Base Gallery Soundtrack Alternate Titles *''Attack All Monsters'' (Original International Title) *''Minya, Son of Godzilla'' (Alternate American Title) **''Minilla, Son of Godzilla'' (Alternate Spelling) *''The Island of the Monsters'' (La isla de los monstruos; Spain) *''The Return of Gorgo'' (Il ritorno di Gorgo; Italy) Theatrical Releases *Japan - December 20, 1969 *United States - December 8, 1971 *Italy - 1969 U.S. Release The film was released on December 8, 1971 by Maron Films as Godzilla's Revenge on a double bill with Island of the Burning Damned in North American theaters. There are some minor alterations: *Dialogue is dubbed to English. *The Japanese version featured a vocal song over the opening credits, while the American version features jazzy music. *In the American version, Minilla is renamed Minya, and is given a goofy male voice, while his voice is female in the Japanese prints. Box Office In Japan, the film sold 1,480,000 tickets. This was over a million tickets less than the previous Godzilla film, Destroy All Monsters, and it was the first Godzilla film to sell less than 2 million tickets. Reception All Monsters Attack has gained very negative reviews from Godzilla fans, considering it the weakest of all the Godzilla films. Video Releases Simitar (1998)Amazon.com: Godzilla's Revenge (1971) *Released: May 6, 1998 *Region: Region 1 *Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) *Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2002)Amazon.com: Godzilla's Revenge *Released: September 17, 2002 *Region: Region ` *Language: English *Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC *Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2004) *Released: 2004 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese Madman (2006) *Released: 2006 *Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2008)Amazon.com: All Monsters Attack (1969) *Released: July 1, 2012 *Region: Region 1 *Language: Japanese, English *Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled *Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Videos Trailers ゴジラ・ミニラ・ガバラ オール怪獣大進撃|''All Monsters Attack'' Japanese trailer Trivia *''All Monsters Attack'' is considered by many fans to be the worst Godzilla film . *''All Monsters Attack'' is similar to Gamera: Super Monster because both were made in the Showa era, have a large amount of stock footage, have a kid as the main protagonist, and are considered the worst in their respective series. *This is one of three films in which monsters speak. The other two are Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, though it was translated by the Shobijin, and Godzilla vs. Gigan. *Although Ichiro says Rodan lives on Monster Island, he does not make any kind of cameo in the entire movie. References Poll Do you like All Monsters Attack? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Godzilla's Revenge es:All Monsters Attack Category:Films Category:Showa Series Category:Kaiju Films Category:Godzilla Movies Made for Children Category:1960's Films Category:Japanese films Category:Films directed by Ishiro Honda Category:Godzilla Films